Une vie à retracer
by Remilia29
Summary: La solitude, le fait de ne pas être compris, c'est dans ses valeurs que Shaka a évolué. Mais cette impression de différence qui le ronge va cependant se dissiper au contact d'une personne en particulier.


**Bonsoir !**

**Voici un petit texte écrit d'une traite qui me narguait depuis un long moment déjà. Autant vous dire qu'il relate un peu la vision que j'ai de Shaka. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :3**

* * *

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu, un titre de valeur qui se voulait prestigieux et éloquent à la fois. Une distinction qui était loin de passer inaperçu au sein de tous les chevaliers et encore moins entre les chevaliers d'or. Une comparaison qui paraissait à la fois irréaliste et véritable lorsqu'on apercevait le porteur de ce titre et tout ce dont il pouvait déployer rien qu'avec sa propre personne. Shaka était une véritable énigme à lui tout seul, amassant bon nombre de dires et d'interprétations sur sa personne. Le sixième gardien paraissait être un livre fermé dont l'accès semblait bloqué par cette aura mystérieuse et secrète qui ne le quittait jamais. Un homme froid et insensible en apparence, un homme qui demeurait sans scrupule aux yeux de tous faisant que les rumeurs y allaient bon train.

Shaka laissait toujours courir sans jamais prêter attention à ces inepties. Après tout, selon lui, les gens ne cessaient de parler sans savoir sur quelle voie ils s'engageaient, ni où leurs propos allaient les mener. Du simple commérage de bas étages, des dires peu profonds qui ne relataient en rien la véritable facette de celui qui en faisait les frais. Et malgré son surnom grandiose, Shaka n'y faisait pas exception. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, lui aussi avait un cœur avec des sentiments, des émotions et des ressentis. Lui aussi était humain avec de la joie et de la tristesse. Avec des souvenirs poignants, qu'ils soient joyeux ou douloureux. Et quand bien même, c'était la deuxième option qui lui était le plus fidèle.

Une enfance quelque peu compliquée qui s'était rythmée par des conditions de vie difficiles et des événements qu'un enfant n'auraient jamais dû apercevoir. La seule vision de l'Inde restant à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire était celle de tous ces gens dont les côtes ressortaient un peu trop. Ces gens qui s'accrochaient tant bien que mal à la vie et demeuraient heureux avec deux fois rien. Mais c'était également les cadavres flottants sur le Gange, bercés par les quelques remous de l'eau. Cela avait été un vrai traumatisme pour lui, l'amenant par la suite à devenir chevalier. Un chevalier qui voulait exterminer ce genre d'atrocités et défendant la justice.

Shaka avait été jusqu'à se renfermer sur lui-même, refusant le contact avec la société. Ou du moins, le plus possible. Par la suite, la décision de garder les yeux clos en permanence avait germé dans son esprit. Là où certains avaient porté un jugement sans valeur, lui avait la ferme conviction qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour ne plus voir toutes les horreurs du monde. Cet engagement personnel l'avait mené jusqu'à s'isoler en grande partie pour lui-même, afin de se forger une personnalité à toute épreuve. Afin de ne plus pouvoir desseller les failles de l'humanité. Masquer ses sentiments pour ne rien laisser paraître, faire croire aux autres que tout lui était indifférent et que rien ni personne ne pourraient l'effleurer. Se tourner vers une autre réalité, un semblant plus divin en somme.

Et quand bien même, son regard le trahissait en permanence. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur étaient le reflet de son âme qui se voulait juste. Une âme tourmentée et rongée par la souffrance. Une existence baignée dans la solitude et la monotonie. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge s'était forgé son propre monde avec ses propres convictions, là où le doute n'avait pas sa place. Une attitude bornée qui le rendait aveugle sur ce qui l'entourait vraiment. Ikki lui avait pourtant ouvert la voie du doute amenant le blond à ne plus savoir où il en était et s'il s'agissait véritablement du bon choix. Shaka était perdu, le fil de sa vie et de sa conscience lui avait échappé des mains. Sa destinée s'en allait vagabonder sous cette perte de contrôle.

Dans ces moments, le sixième gardien se réfugiait dans le jardin des Twin Sals, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, se limitant à la beauté autre que celle qu'apportait la vue. Et pourtant, le désir d'entrevoir ce jardin brûlait intensément en lui autant que celui de protéger sa Déesse. Mais les choix demeurent incontournables et comme tout être humain, le sixième gardien devait s'y plier. Et Shaka avait comprit. Il avait compris que cette impression d'être différent qui lui serrée le cœur n'était qu'une illusion. Et cette opinion s'était d'autant plus renforcée lorsque Mu était venu à sa rencontre à l'improviste.

Les deux avaient toujours été des amis proches, même plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Et quand bien même, aucuns des deux ne s'étaient jamais lancés malgré les sentiments forts qui pouvaient les animer. Mais ce jour avait été différent, le Bélier avait osé franchir le cap à la plus grande surprise de son vis-à-vis. Le premier gardien avait pris possession des lèvres du blond sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste. Un coup rapide et traître mais à la fois une sensation douce et chaleureuse. Le sixième gardien ne voulait pas en voir la fin même si le moment fatidique était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Les deux chevaliers se détachèrent et mêlèrent leur regard, se plongeant chacun dans le monde de l'autre. La Vierge n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis bien longtemps et semblait comme envoûté devant la beauté du Tibétain. Mais une question lui claquait sans cesse dans l'esprit comme un retour à la réalité.

\- Dis-moi Mu, comment trouves-tu ce monde ?

L'Atlante, quelque peu surpris, lança un regard interrogateur à la Vierge.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu as réussi à me faire prendre conscience que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je fuyais ce monde car je ne cessais de le rejeter, mais quand j'ai aperçu ton si beau visage, j'ai constaté qu'il était loin d'être si horrible que je ne le laissais paraître.

Shaka était un être ayant longtemps souffert de sa solitude mais un être qui, au final, redevenait humain un peu plus chaque jours.


End file.
